


Accident

by OrangeyApples



Category: The Walking Dead (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2596901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeyApples/pseuds/OrangeyApples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I will make you sorry.<br/>Ableism</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accident

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING!!!  
> THERE IS ABLEISM IN THIS FANFICTION, OR SOMETHING OF THE LIKE. WRITING THIS IS NOT ME SAYING THAT IT IS OK!!!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Benjamin Paul or any other ideas from The Walking Dead Game. Phillip Paul, as well as the details put into Gracy Paul, are all I will take credit for.

The rifle dropped to the floor as Phillip approached his twin brother, malice in his eyes. He grabbed Ben by the jacket and slammed him against the wall. Blue eyes so similar to his were full of fear expressed in the tears welling up. Phillip didn't care. He wanted to see that reaction in his eyes. There was no excuse for what his brother had done.

"Phillip, I --"

"What the hell was that?" Phillip demanded. "I heard her speak! I heard her fucking speak; she was still alive!" Upon no answer he pulled Ben away from the wall to slam him into it again, eliciting a cry of pain.

"I - I'm sorry...I didn't think --"

"You didn't think?" Phillip snorted at this. "You're damn right you didn't think. No!" The yell made Ben close his mouth, his excuse dying off in his throat. "Stop it. I don't care if it was an accident, our sister is dead because of you and your fucking - your fucking trigger finger!"

Indeed, the form of the eleven-year old girl once to Gracy Paul. Now, the bullet hole in her head was oozing dark blood onto the ground, and her lifeless eyes were fixed on the horizon. From a distance, her smearing of guts and limp would have been very convincing.

But Phillip had been close enough to hear her voice. He'd known differently.

"I was trying to --"

"-- Trying to what, Ben? Be a fucking hero?" Phillip snapped. From the way Ben went silent, he knew he'd gotten behind his twin's motives. "I can take care of myself. We're not that similar."

"I'm sorry," Ben repeated. The strain of his voice revealed how close he was to crying. "I'm sorry, ok? I fucked up, I-I know...I didn't mean to do it, I swear, Phillip, please --"

Ben's pleas only made Phillip more angry. His grip on his twin's shirt tightened, and suddenly Ben was on the ground, stunned.

"How dare you." Phillip's voice shook with anger. "How fucking dare you continue to defend yourself with her blood on your hands. Do you even care that she's fucking dead? Mom and Dad are dead. She was the only person left from our house alive and you fucking shot her like she was one of those - those things!" Tears threatened to spill down his buzzing red cheeks.

"I didn't know it was Gracy," Ben choked out. He swallowed, and began to scramble away from Phillip as his twin rushed forward. "E-even if I did know, she could have been bit-bitten, you know, and --"

" -- You still would have fucking shot her," Phillip spat. "Do you know what I did when I watched Dad rip out Mom's throat? I promised myself that nothing - nothing - would stop me from making sure that didn't happen to Gracy. I promised myself that I would keep her safe, and if someone so much as laid a fucking finger on her I would make them spend every day regretting it. Guess who shot her, Ben? Who fucking shot her?!" Upon no answer, he yanked Ben's head up by the hair, forcing him to look into his eyes. "That was you!"

If Ben hadn't looked scared before, he was terrified now. All different sorts of apologies, excuses, and pleas alike came spilling from his mouth. They fell on deaf ears.

"I'll make you fucking sorry," Phillip growled. His free hand curled up into a fist.

The blows, powered by the force of pent-up anger, hit soft flesh. They bruised skin and trust, broke bones and bonds built up over the years. Nothing would be the same, and it would be for worse. But when had things returned to normal in a time like this?

When Phillip finally stopped, his knuckles were bloody. He could barely recognize Ben's face. The rise and fall of his twin's chest under him was a faint reassurance that he was still alive.

"This...this isn't mercy," Phillip managed to say. He didn't know if Ben could even hear him, but he'd say it anyway. As if in a dream, he stood, grabbing his bag and rifle. His twin was left for dead on the outskirts of a suburban neighborhood, lying a hundred yards away from his deceased sister.


End file.
